Reunited and it feels so good
by groundertavia
Summary: prompt; heyyy :) could you write a crowen reunion where they get back together? I neeeed some crowen right now!


_prompt; heyyy :) could you write a crowen reunion where they get back together? I neeeed some crowen right now!_ _ **Ya of course! I've never written crowen so haha let's see. And also just a reminder, english isn't my first language, sorry for any grammar errors/mistakes! (And in this one, Derek hasn't died yet!)**_

Cristina stood there. Right outside of the old Seattle Grace Hospital, currently Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, named after of course - Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan. Cristina missed them. Both of them. She couldn't move. She hasn't told anyone that she's coming back to GSMH. Only Richard knew about that. Cristina stood outside the hospital for like 20 minutes, just looking at the building and all the memories - good and bad - inside it. She started walking towards the hospital and went inside.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do, she didn't know who was she supposed to go meet first. Owen? Meredith? Richard maybe? Cristina and Meredith had talked a lot, but Cristina wanted to surprise her "person" by walking to her. She decided to go meet Richard first, tell him that's she's staying here for a few days and then going back to Switzerland. Meredith told her that Owen had some kind of think going on with Derek's sister, and the news crushed her heart. She doesn't know why, she hasn't talked to Owen in almost a year, but still.

Cristina was walking the "bridge" which led to the chief's office. She stopped in the middle of the bridge, and stared down. Everything has happened in here. Exactly in this place. She misses it, and this place of course. And the people, oh the people. Cristina smiled and chuckled slightly. She saw Richard through the mirror and started walking really quickly towards his office. Her heart started racing, she was happy. She knew this place from head to toe. She still worked here for 10 years, it was her second home. It was like she grew here. The floor under her feet felt familiar, it felt good. She made to the door and opened it. She was happy to see his old boss. Richard started smiling and hugged Cristina, which was very uncommon, but Cristina hugged him back, with a big smile on her face.

"So, you ready to work again Dr. Yang?" Richard ask as a joke. Cristina started laughing and tilted her head. "I think I'm just going to meet some people and look around, but let's see." she said laughing. "I have to ask, do you know where Owen is? Or Meredith?" She asked, and her smile has already faded at this point. She was missing her best friend and her ex-husband, who already has a new girlfriend. "Yeah, I just came from the cafeteria and both of them were there." Richard said and Cristina was already half-way out of the door, before Richard stopped her. "You know, Owen's not alone anymore." He told her with a serious look on his face. "I know." Cristina answered and started running towards the cafeteria. She stopped when she saw familiar faces.

From a distance, she saw Meredith, Alex, Jo, Derek and Callie. She started to look around, but didn't see Owen anywhere. However, she stepped into the cafeteria and walked next to her friends. Jo was the first person to see her, then was Alex. Alex got up, walked towards Cristina and hugged her. He missed her. She missed him too, so she hugged him back while she was laughing by the thought of Alex really hugging her. After him, there was Meredith. Cristina never cried in front of others, but at this very moment, her eyes started watering. She hugged her person, and both held each other for maybe a minute. Then, Cristina saw red hair, running through the cafeteria. Cristina wiped her eyes and quickly showed a smile to Callie and Jo, saying hi. She put her hand in Meredith's shoulder and said she would be back soon. Then she started running. After the red hair. It felt like she ran forever, not being able to reach anything. Soon she found herself in the trauma room, people pushing her in the corner. Then she heard it. Owen's voice yelling instructions to people. The trauma wasn't very big, so Owen told April to manage this and left the room. He walked past Cristina but didn't see her. Cristina yelled. It wasn't what she wanted to do. But she did it. She yelled after him, which made him turn around. Cristina looked him in the eyes, her eyes started watering a bit. Owen was very spiky but still, his eyes watered, his lips formed into a smile and he walked towards Cristina. Cristina walked towards him. The distance seemed like a million miles. When she was right in front of Owen, she looked him in the eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his big, strong, muscular arms around Cristina, and kissed her head.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea." came from Cristina. He felt how Cristina started softening in his arms. "I do. I have missed you too, so much. Maybe more than you have missed me." Owen answered and they stayed in silence. They didn't remember that they weren't alone, until they split. Owen took her hand, carefully, just to lead them to an on-call room. When they got in, they froze. Neither of them really didn't know what to do, or to say. Cristina looked him in the eyes, and started crying. Oh she has missed him so much. He has no idea. The lights were off, and neither of them didn't have the intention of putting them on.

"Are you dating Amelia Shepherd?" Cristina asked after a long silence, just to break the silence between them. She didn't really know if she wanted to know for real. He looked her in the eyes, deep in the eyes. "No. She broke up with me about a week ago. This just didn't work. But it didn't ruin our friendship. We are still friends. Very good friends actually. But no, I'm not dating her." Owen answered. Cristina felt relieved. She was hoping for something like that. Then, all of a sudden, Owen wrapped his arms around Cristina's neck and kissed her. She kissed him back, passionately. After a while of making out, they were cuddling. Cristina's head in Owen's chest. She was listening to his heartbeat, which was normal and steady. "Cristina Yang." Owen said, very firmly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend again?" Owen asked. It made Cristina laugh, because he was kind of imitating a politic man. She kissed him. "Yes, of course." she said and kissed him once again. She loves him. He loves her.


End file.
